Ammunition management systems of the kind stated in the introduction, for firing mixed ammunition types in an automatic cannon, are previously commonly known. Examples of such ammunition management systems are described in documents: WO 2009/049710 A1, WO 2009/049721 A1 and WO 2004025209 A1. In the stated documents, devices and methods based on sensor-based functions for feeding different types of ammunition shot (M1, M2, M3) from a plurality of different magazines via a plurality of different chains (Z1-Z3) to an automatic cannon via a common rotor 2 are described, see, for example WO 2009/049721 A1, FIG. 2, abstract and description on page 4.
A problem with the said ammunition management systems is the use of a plurality of ammunition magazines and a plurality of feed chains, which makes the systems complex and increases the risk of malfunction, thereby resulting in fire stoppages.
The object of the present is to solve, inter alia, these problems.